Divorced
by Daddy-uno
Summary: mungkinkah perceraian adalah jalan terbaik? bagai mana dengan jung changmin dan jung moonbin, ketika permintaan cerai dari Jung Jaejoong diiyakan oleh jung Yunho. ketika cinta ditutupi keegoisan. BOYS LOVE. M-preg, YunJae.
1. Chapter 1

DIVORCED

Original writer by daddy-uno

Pairing :

YunJae

Yunho TVXQ as Jung Yunho (30 th)

Kim Jaejoong Jyj as Kim Jaejoong (25 th)

Shim changmin Tvxq as Jung Changmin (4 th)

Kim Moonbin I-teen as Jung Moonbin (3 th)

Rated :

T++ (?)

WARNING:

Boys Love, M-preg , TYPO EVERYWHERE , etc , Married Life

Disclaimer

YunJae not my own, but this FF pure mine

-yunjae-yunjae-yunjae-

"Kita berpisah ! " seru Namja langsing dnegan wajahnya yang memerah dikarenakan emosi yang sedari tadi ia tahan.

"Terserahmu.." Sahut namja berwajah musang yang sedang membuka simpul dasinya.

"Hohh jadi kau memang menungguku mengatakan kata cerai kan? Kau menungguku menyerah dengan keadaan lalu aku meminta cerai darimu sehingga kau tidak merasa salah karena bercerai denganku!" Tuduh Jaejoong –namja langsing tadi- dengan air mata yang mulai mengalir deras karena tak melihat sedikitpun perubahan dari raut wajah Yunho –namja yang sedari tadi hanya sibuk mengganti pakaiannya-

Yunho menghela nafas,dia sudah sangat lelah, pekerjaan dikantornya sudah sangat membuatnya pusing kepala, memang ia sadar hampir sebulan ini dia mengabaikan keluarganya, mengabaikan rengekan anak-anaknya untuk pergi bertamasya seperti minggu-minggu sebelumnya, mengabaikan rengekan istrinya yang selalu merasa kesepian karena dirinya sering sekali pulang larut, tapi ini bukan keinginannya , tuntutan pekerjaan yang mengharuskan dia bertindak seperti ini. Yunho bukannya tidak merindukan keluarganya tetapi pekerjaan yang dikejar deadline dan beberapa project baru harus segera ia kerjakan hal ini yang membuat dia menutup semua pikirannya tentang keluarga.

"aku tidur dikamar anak-anak" Ujar Yunho setelah mengganti pkaiannya dengan pakaian rumahan,

"Jung Yunho kita belum selesai bicara! Jung Yunho!" Teriak Jaejoong yang diabaikan Yunho yang terus saja melangkah kearah kamarnya.

"Arghhhhhh " Jaejoong melempar vas bunga ke Arah pintu yang baru saja ditutup oleh Yunho. Beruntung kamar mereka kedap suara jadi keributan itu tak didengar oleh kedua buah hatinya.

-Yunjae-YunJae-Yunjae-

Itu adalah pertengkaran pertama hingga berlanjut kepertengkaran kedua dan ketiga hingga sudah tak terhitung ini pertengkaran keberapa namun rasanya saat ini merupakan puncaknya, hari ini adalah hari jadi pernikahan mereka yang ke 7 tepat hari ulang tahun anak pertamanya Jung changmin yang ke 4 tahun . Yunho bukan saja melupakan hari ini tapi ia sama sekali tidak mengucapkan selamat kepada buah hati mereka, Yunho bahkan pulang pukul 2 pagi. Jaejoong yang mencoba bersabar untuk menanyakan hal ini terhadap Yunho dijawab Yunho dengan ketus dan saat Jaejoong mulai berceramah Yunho bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan berteriak marah pada Jaejoong.

"Kau itu hanya bisa berkomentar! Kau tak tau betapa lelahnya aku bekerja siang malam ! ini untuk siapa? Untuk kau! Untuk keluarga kita! Tapi kau hanya bisa menghabiskan uang berbelanja kesana kemari ! dasar namja tak tau diri! Beruntung kau menikah denganku kalau tidak kau sudah menjadi gembel menikah dengan kim hyunjoong itu!" Ujar Yunho kesal. Dan iapun tak sadar dengan apa yang telah dia ucapkan.

"AKU MINTA CERAI JUNG YUNHO!" Jerit Jaejoong

"BAIK ! AKU AKAN MENCERAIKANMU!" Bentak Yunho

Degg

Jaejoong tersentak , ini pertama kalinya Yunho mengiyakan permintaan perceraiannya, biasanya ia hanya mengatakan "terserahmu" atau "sesukamu saja" tapi sekarang yunho berkata akan menceraikannya

"Yu.. yunho.."

"Aku akan menceraikanmu!" Yunho mengambil handphonenya lalu menekan nomor salah seorang pengacara yang ia kenal.

"Halo.. Tuan Jang, ya tolong urus perceraian aku dan Jaejoong! Jangan banyak bertanya , kau hanya cukup mengurus berkasnya secepat mungkin dan memprosesnya!" Ujar Yunho dengan mata menatap tajam Jaejoong yang terisak diatas ranjangnya "Baik, aku tunggu besok pagi!"

Prakkk

Yunho membanting handphone itu kelantai hingga menjadi kepingan-kepingan

"Puas kau Kim Jaejoong? Itu kan yang kau mau? Ck " Yunho mengambil jaketnya dan kunci mobil , dengan keras ia membanting pintu hingga membuat Jaejoong terpejarat ditempatnya.

"Hiks... " isak Jaejoong

Yunho melangkahkan keluar

"Appa..." panggil suara cilik yang terdengar lirih, Yunho mendapatkan Changmin anak tertuanya memandangnya dengan wajah ngantuk.

"Hei, jagoan appa kenapa bangun?" Yunho mendekati Changmin yang bediri tak jauh dari tempatnya, kemudian berjongkok mensejajarkan tingginya dengan tinggi anaknya.

"Appa... kenapa tadi tidak pulang? Minnie tadi ulang tahun.. banyak teman teman minnie datang, tapi appa tidak ada hiks "Isak namja kecil itu,

Yunho menatap sendu mata anak sulungnya yang sudah berkaca-kaca itu

"maafkan appa ne sayang... appa sibuk, nanti appa belikan robot-obotan untuk minnie" Yunho mengecup pucuk kepala Changmin sayang.

"Janji Appa?"

"Ne appa janji.."

"Appa... ayo bobo.. kita bobo ber 3 lagi" Ujar Changmin mengingat ayahnya ini sudah hampir 2 bulan ini selalu tidur dikamar dia dan adiknya. Sebagai anak kecil yang tak tahu apa-apa Changmin hanya merasa senang saat pagi ia mendapatkan ayahnya ada disampingnya.

"Appa ada urusan dulu.. minnie bobo ne sama Binnie nanti appa nyusul" Bohong Yunho

"Tapi appa..."

"Ne minnie anak appa yang pintar bukan? Besok harus sekolah jadi harus cepat tidur " Yunho mengelus kepala Changmin

"Ne appa.. appa... mana hadiah minnie?" tanya Changmin lagi

"Minggu depan akan appa berikan ne"

"Yaksok appa?"

"Ne yaksok " Yunho memaksakan tersenyum melihat Changmin memasuki kamarnya.

TBC

DN:

Hai hai hai ada yang merindukan daddy

"WOY DAD JUDUL YANG LAMA AJA BELOM DILANJUT MALAH BIKIN JUDUL BARU!" #Rajam

Eiy eiy sabar-sabar, semua akan dilanjut kok janji daddy mah ga bakalan bohong :'v

Hah? Sebenarnya daddy bikin cerita ini berdasarkan kejadian "nyata" sekarang daddy duda! #gelindingan

Daddy hot dengan 3 anak –" maafkan daddy, anakku nanti kita cari mama baru.

Intinya

"JANGAN JADIKAN KESIBUKANMU SEBAGAI ALASANMU MENGABAIKAN ORANG YANG HARUS KAU PERHATIKAN"

Nanti menyesal seperti daddy #makan bubur ayam

Ya sudahlah curcolnya sekian

See you next chap

Batam, 11:36 WIB 17/11/2015


	2. Chapter 2

DIVORCED

Part II

Original writer by daddy-uno

Pairing :

YunJae

Yunho TVXQ as Jung Yunho (30 th)

Kim Jaejoong Jyj as Kim Jaejoong (25 th)

Shim changmin Tvxq as Jung Changmin (4 th)

Kim Moonbin I-teen as Jung Moonbin (3 th)

Rated :

T++ (?)

WARNING:

Boys Love, M-preg , TYPO EVERYWHERE , etc , Married Life

Disclaimer

YunJae not my own, but this FF pure mine

-yunjae-yunjae-yunjae-

Jaejoong menatap nanar berkas yang kini berada ditangannya, ternyata pernyataan Yunho saat mengatakan untuk menceraikannya benar laki-laki itu lakukan, dengan air mata menetes Jaejoong menanda tangani surat cerai itu.

"Setelah ini aku akan membawa Changmin dan Moonbin bersamaku" Ucap Yunho menerima berkas tersebut

"Andwae! Aku yang akan merawat Changmin dan Moonbin" seru Jaejoong terkejut.

"Heh, apa maksudmu? Kau ingin berpisah karena ingin bersama kekasih gelapmu itukan? " Yunho mengeryitkan dahinya mengingat kejadian minggu lalu saat ia melihat Jaejoong sedang makan siang dengan pria bernama Kim Hyun Joong yang dikenal sebagai teman Jaejoong.

"Apa maksudmu kekasih gelap Yun? Kau jangan asal menuduhku" Jaejoong berdiri menatap kesal Yunho

Yunho tertawah datar "Sudahlah tak perlu menutupinya lagi Jae, lagi pula kita akan bercerai jadi tidak masalah kau bersamanya, tapi untuk anak-anak aku tak akan rela anakku dirawat olehmu dan kekasihmu itu !" Yunho beranjak

"Tidak bisa Yun , kau tidak bisa seenaknya memutuskannya" Jaejoong menarik jas Yunho, Yunho menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menatap Jaejoong

"Kalau begitu... sampai jumpa dipengadilan"Yunho menepis tangan Jaejoong dan melanjutkan langkahnya.

"hiks.." Jaejoong menutup mulutnya menahan isakannya "Kenapa seperti ini yun... kenapa?"

Yunho memasuki mobilnya, ia menarik nafas berat dan menghembuskannya "Ini yang kau mau kan Jongie?" lirih Yunho melirik map berisi tanda tangan Jaejoong untuk pengurusan perceraian mereka, ia menjalankan mobilnya keluar dari rumah yang sudah 7 tahun ini ia diami bersama dengan anak dan istrinya.

Yunho malangkah masuk kemension megah milik keluarga Jung

"Appa appaaa" terdengar suara cadel milik anaknya Monbin

"Hai sayang " Jung Yunho memaksakan tersenyum dan langsung menggendong anak bungnya itu "sedang apa hm?"

"Sedang bermain gambal dengan minnie yung" jawab Moonbin

"Jinjja? Gambar apa?" tanya Yunho

"Inyii "Monbin menyerahkan kertas gambarnya , Yunho terenyuh melihat gambar dikertas itu "itu eomma itu appa, itu minnie yung, itu binnie" ucap Monbin  
Yunho menarik nafas , mereka masih anak-anak bukan, Yunho mencium pipi Monbin , hatinya sangat kalut saat ini

"Appa! Apa kita akan pulang hali ini? ,minnie kangen eomma" kata Changmin yang baru saja menghampirinya, Yunho berjongkok menurunkan monbin

"Binnie duga lindu eomma" sahut Monbin

"hm... hari ini kalian tidur sama halmoni ne, soalnya eomma sedang sibuk!"

"Shireoooo Bin mau bobo cama eomma!" tolak Monbin

"Min duga mau bobo cama eomma!" kata Changmin lagi

Yunho memijat kepalanya yang mendadak pusing "Dengarkan appa kalian harus menuruti kata Appa, kita akan tinggal disini!"

"Shiereoo Min tidak mau! Min mau pulang ! Min mau sama eomma!" teriak Changmin

"Changmin kau harus menuruti kata appa!"

"Shireo!"

"Changmin!" bentak Yunho membuat kedua anaknya terdiam dalam tangisnya

"JUNG YUNHOOO" Bentak seseorang , Yunho menoleh

"Eomma..."

"Bodoh!" Wanita paruh baya itu menghampiri kedua cucunya

Plakk Wanita yang ternyata eomma jung itu menempeleng kepala Yunho

"Kalau kau punya masalah dengan istrimu , jangan kau lampiaskan pada anakmu!"

"Aww sakit eomma.."

Plakk

Sekali lagi tempelengan itu didapat Yunho

"Andwaee halmoni jangan pukul appa lagi.." Changmin memeluk Yunho

"nde monii angan ukul appa" Monbin mengikuti kakaknya

"Lihat itu lihat betapa sayang anak-anakmu padamu kaumasih membentaki mereka" omel Eomma Jung

Yunho balas memeluk changmin dan Monbin

"Maaafkan appa ne , mianhae aegydeul"

"Nde Appa? Cakit? " Changmin mengelus kepala Yunho pelan , Yunho menggeleng

"Ung, moni nakayy anti bin Gigit!" Ucap Monbin dengan nada digalak-galakan membuat dua orang dewasa disana tertawa.

Yunho duduk bersandar disofa menengadahkan kepalany menatap langit-langit rumah

"Yun, eomma ingin bicara" ujar Eomma Jung seraya duduk disebelah Yunho

"Ye eomma" Yunho membenarkan posisi duduknya.

"Yun, kau yakin dengan keputusanmu? Kau taukan resiko atas keputusan kalian ini?" Tanya Eomma Jung menatap putra semata wayangnya itu

"Sudah eomma, Jaejoong sepertinya memang sudah memiliki kekasih " jawab Yunho dengan mata menerawang kedepan.

"Apa kau sudah tanyakan kebenarannya? Atau hanya kesimpulanmu saja?" Ujar Eomma Jung.

Yunho hanya dapat menarik nafas berat "entahlah eomma,"

"Yun, hubungan kalian itu bukannya mudah, dari awal kalian bahkan menentang kami orang tua kalian, coba kau fikirikan lagi? Kalian ingin perjuangan kalian sia-sia?" Eomma jung menatap Yunho dalam

Yunho menunduk menatap karpet lembut yang kini ia pijak "eomma... kami butuh waktu sendiri dulu, mungkin dengan begini kami bisa saling intropeksi diri" sahut Yunho pelan

Eomma Jung bangun dari tempat duduknya "Fikirkan cucu cucu eomma Yun, eomma tak ingin mereka memiliki keluarga yang tidak lengkap"

Yunho menarik nafas panjang dan memejamkan matanya, kepalanya serasa penuh dengan segalla macam persoalan yang ada, biasanya ia akan merasakan elusan lembut dari tangan istrinya atau lebih tepatnya sekarang calon mantan istrinya, kini hanya hawa dingin yang ia rasakan,

Perceraian? Benarkah ini akhirnya? Bukankah ia selalu memperjuangkan hubungannya dengan Jaejoong? Berjuang mencari restu dari kedua pihak orang tua, mencari dokter untuk mengusahakan Jaejoong dan Yunho memiliki anak kandung sendiri meski Jaejoong harus bertaruh nyawa, membuat lingkungannya menerima mereka, apa sekarang kan berakhir seperti ini?

Benarkah cinta itu sudah tak ada lagi didiri Jaejoong? Apa benar Jaeujoong lebih memilih bersama temannya itu? Hingga detik kemudian Yunho merasakan dirinya terlelap kealam mimpi, yah setidaknya ia bisa mengisistirahatkan otaknya sebentar dengan tertidur

Bersambung~

Batam, 15 September 2016 .

2:58 pm

XD XD ga mau ngomong apa-apa Cuma mau minta maaf udah lama Cuma update segini, hahaha XD XD


End file.
